Afterwards
by Japanese no Otaku
Summary: Shuji and Akira have transferred schools. Nobuta is all alone and... an old friend comes by. Oneshot, Nobuta x Shittaka
1. Comfort from a Friend

**Okay, I have watched Nobuta wo Produce and I loved it! So much friendship, yet so sad and cute at the same time. So, I decided to create a fanfiction on my favourite couple in that show. If you had asked me who I thought was a good couple in the show 3 days ago, I would have said 'Nobuta and Shuji' but now 'Nobuta and Shittaka' is my answer. This is my first Nobuta wo Produce fanfic. Not to mention that I thought of this while laying in bed a couple of nights ago. So, please bear with me.**

I came into school and got my shoes. When I came in today, Mariko told me that I was actually smiling. I wanted to show Shuji and Akira, but then I remembered… "Shuji and Akira don't go here anymore." I told myself heading towards my class. 'It's sure going to be different without Shuji and Akira around' I thought as I looked at their empty desks and then out the window.

After class ended, I went up to the roof of the school. This was one of my favourite spots to hang out in because it reminds me of Shuji and Akira. "Yo," I heard a voice call to me. Turning around I saw Shittaka.

"Hey," I returned the hello, forcing myself to smile. I couldn't, even if I did not too long ago. I just couldn't do it because I missed Shuji and Akira, a lot.

"You miss Shuji and Akira, don't you?" Shittaka read my mind. I nodded.

"Not to be rude. But, what are you doing up here? Don't you want to hang out with your friends?"

"Shuji is one of my friends and I promised him something before he left."

"What did you promise?" I asked as Shittaka came beside me.

"Before Shuji left, he told me and Akira to watch after you. He was really concerned about you. Then, I overheard that you told Akira to go with Shuji. So, there was only me left to watch after you." I smiled at what I heard.

"He really was worried about me, huh?"

"Yeah."

"That's just like Shuji. He really cares about people. That's why he lied to all of you all the time. He didn't want to hurt your feelings by the truth."

"Ah, that's why."

"Yeah, but be honest, Shittaka. You're also worried about me right? You want me to be happy, even without Shuji and Akira." Shittaka nodded.

"I am worried about you." I smiled remembering how Shittaka had fallen down the stairs because of me. I decided to tell him what really happened that day.

"Shittaka, do you remember when you fell down the stairs?" I asked.

"How could I forget that? It was so painful and there were so many Band-Aids to be used."

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Huh? You don't need to apologize for anything."

"Yes, I do. It's my fault that you got hurt that day."

"How so?" Shittaka asked me.

"Well, I was working in a shrine because Akira told me to," I started.

"Why would you work at a shrine just because Akira told you to?"

"I told Shuji that I would listen to whatever he told me to do and Akira was giving an example. So, to prove that I would do whatever Shuji had said, I did what Akira told me to do."

"Now it makes sense." I nodded.

"Anyways, I was sweeping up near a important tree and a kid was being chased by some other kids. The kids knocked me down and I broke a branch off the tree. The caretaker of the shrine said that if the branch were to break, something bad would happen…"

"To you?" I shook my head a no.

"No, to the person that was most important to me. I first thought it was Shuji and Akira. But, something bad didn't happen to them…"

"… It happened to me. I'm the one person that's the most important to you?"

"I suppose so."

"Can't be. Last time I checked, you were mad at me from the failure date that we had." Shittaka pointed out. It was a while back, so I didn't remember it that well.I tried to remember. I remembered what a great time we had on the date. I also remembered how it ended…

"That's right, the date didn't end well," I said out loud. Shittaka nodded. "But, you can't really control feelings, right? The date might have ended badly… but, I still like you."

"I still like you too. Truth is, I've always liked you." Shittaka said pulling me into a hug. It was a nice hug. I felt my heart beating fast.

"The branch was right, you are the most important person to me." I said.


	2. The Betrayal!

**Hello, so… you guys know how I needed an idea for this story. Well, I just thought of this last night while trying to fall asleep (literally). It has the death that most of my friends have suggested… No, it's more like suicide! But, it also has my regular happy ending. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>'These couple of days have been great!' I thought walking beside Mariko. 'I miss Shuji and Akira… But, I guess it isn't so bad here! It's lonely without them, but I think I can manage without them now…' I encouraged myself. "What are you thinking about?" Mariko asked in the middle of my thoughts.<p>

"Oh, nothing…" I said as Shittaka came up to us.

**Mariko's **_**P.O.V**_

I stared at Nobuko as Shittaka came up to us. 'These two make a cute couple' I thought! Then, I started to miss Shuji, even if he was only pretending to like me to be popular…

"Mariko, what's wrong?" Nobuko asks me.

"Oh, nothing… See you after school!" I say. She nods as I walk past them to my class.

**Nobuta's **_**P.O.V**_

'That was weird… I bet she misses Shuji! After thinking that he liked her but then finding out that he was only using her to become popular, she still likes him?' I thought. "Hey, is it possible to like someone after they've done something horrible to you?" I ask Shittaka. He shrugged.

"Don't know… Ask someone who actually went through that, like Tani or yourself…"

"Huh? What do you mean ask myself?"

"If I can remember correctly, I said something horrible to you at the aquarium…"

"Oh that…"

"Yeah… yet you still like me! How's this possible?" He asked me imitating the way I asked him earlier. I gave him a look and elbowed him in the arm… Wrong thing to do! He didn't seem offended by my actions, he seemed more amused by them!

"I don't know how I could _still _like you after that. I must be _crazy_!" I teased, using one of the moves that Shuji and Akira had shown me before I went on my first date.

"I didn't say you were crazy. But…"

"But?"

"You have become a lot more confident since Shuji and Akira moved away… I wonder why it's like that..."

"I don't know…" I said flatly.

"Um, anyways… I was wondering if maybe, just _maybe_ we could go out again on the weekend."

"I honestly don't know about that, Shittaka…"

"Hmm?"

"The last time it didn't go so well… And, I don't think that…"

"Are you _still _mad at me for saying that? Be honest…"

"Honestly, no! It's been a while, so I've had time to get over that… I just don't think we should take the chance, in case it happens again!"

"What are the chances of the same thing happening twice?" Shittaka questioned. I shrugged. "Exactly! Come on, nothing will happen this time… I promise!"

"You just don't let a girl go, do you?" I asked.

"Does _any _guy let a girl go?"

"True… Okay, we'll try again!"

"Great! Friday after school, okay? I nodded as the bell rang. It was time for our first class of the day! As I followed Shittaka into the class, I heard a horrid laughter! I don't know where it was coming from, but I knew I heard it somewhere before… Then I remembered! It was from the day before I had my very first date with Shittaka! The same laughter was in the air that day. When I went on the date, it turned out as a disaster! 'I wonder if it will turn out as a disaster this time around…' I thought to myself trying to be positive about the date this time.

**Friday**

After school that day, we went to an amusement park! It was great! "Maybe today won't be as bad as I thought it would be…" I wondered aloud.

"What?" Shittaka asked me.

"Nothing, just thinking aloud!" I assured.

"You thought it would end up as a disaster?"

"I thought that… But, it hasn't!"

"I'm guessing that's a good thing…"

"Yes, it is!" I assured. "Hold on a minute, I'll be back…" I said, leaving him by himself.

**Author's **_**P.O.V**_

They didn't know it yet, but something tragic was going to happen… Yet something good was also going to happen. Aoi was watching the couple, though she said that she would try to be nice to Nobuta, it didn't work… She just couldn't be nice to the girl! She watched as Nobuta left Shittaka by himself and smiled as a scheme was planning in her head!

**Nobuta's **_**P.O.V**_

After coming out of the bathroom, I headed towards the place that I left Shittaka. When I got there, I found a terrible surprise waiting for me! Aoi was with Shittaka and… "I can't believe you! I knew this would turn out bad, just like last time!" I called to them and left the two…

"W-Wait!" I heard Shittaka calling to me. He caught up to me and grabbed my hand, spinning me around. "That, wasn't what it looked like… Honest!"

"Really? Then, what am I supposed to assume when I see you kissing Aoi?"

"It was her, you should know that! Remember how she treated you?"

"Yes, I remember! But, you didn't even try to stop her! _That's _why I'm mad!"

"I did try to stop her… She's stronger than she looks!"

"Whatever… Just… Leave me alone for a while, while I try to think this through…" I requested. Shittaka nodded, understanding and let go of my hand.


	3. The Death!

**This is the 3****rd**** chapter of my Nobuta wo Produce story… I hope you guys liked it so far! As much as I **_**hate **_**Aoi, this chapter is mostly going to be in her point of view!**

* * *

><p>'Okay, I was wrong… Things weren't going so well! Aoi is <em>still <em>out to get me?' I thought. "Mariko…"

"What is it?" Mariko asked me.

"If there was someone who hated you and treated you badly, what would you do?"

"Are you talking about Aoi?"

"Yeah…"

"Honestly, I don't know… I have a lot of friends and the guys like me as well!"

"I know…" I said. 'Then, I wonder why Shittaka liked _me _in the first place…' I wondered.

**Aoi's **_**P.O.V**_

'Well, the deed is done… But, why do I feel guilty about doing that?' I thought to myself. I shrugged the feeling off and went to class. It was the same-old, same-old… 'This place is so boring…' I thought

"Mariko's here!" I heard one of the boys yell out. I glanced up and saw every guy looking towards the doorway of the classroom.

"Hi, everyone…" Mariko greeted the class. Then, she walked up to me. "Aoi, can I talk to you?"

"About…?" I asked.

"Please, just come with me."

"Fine…" I followed Mariko to the roof of the school. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked after Mariko had stopped walking.

"Well, to stop picking on Nobuta," she said, turning around to face me. "It's cruel and you made her cry once… Just stop, please!" Mariko begged.

"Not possible…" I said. Mariko gave me a confused look. "She's a really easy target! _Anyone _could pick on her! With how ugly she is and all! So, why don't you ever pick on her?"

"I don't because I'm her friend... Also because I'm not mean!" Mariko said leaving me by myself.

_I'm not mean! _For some reason, those words really stabbed me in the back! I shrugged it off and headed back to the class to continue lunch… At the end of the day, I realized that I was thinking about what Mariko had said during lunch! I was actually thinking about that for the rest of the day! "Damn it!" I cursed under my breath.

"What's wrong, Aoi?" I heard someone ask me. I wasn't in the mood to figure out who it was.

"Nothing!" I scowled and hurried home.

**Next Day**

Today wasn't any better! From the beginning of the day to lunch hour, that one thing that Mariko said was repeated in my head! It was driving me insane and the day was only half over! When everyone got out their lunches to eat, I went up to the roof. I heard a horrid laugh when I got up there. I ignored it, though. 'This time, no one is going to stop me from making that jump!' I thought. I hopped onto the edge of the roof. Taking a deep breath, my last breath, I closed my eyes and stepped off of the ledge!

**Nobuta's **_**P.O.V**_

From inside the class, I heard the horrid laugh! I looked around the class, knowing that it was _always _something to do with our class. 'Aoi is missing, did she…?' I questioned in my head. 'Oh no!' I got out of my seat as fast as I could and ran to the roof. Looking around frantically, trying to find her. I couldn't find her anywhere! "Did she already jump?" I thought aloud. Looking down from the roof, I saw her! Her lifeless body!

"Nobuta, what's wrong?" I heard my classmates say all at once as I collapsed from pure shock! Luckily, Shittaka caught me as I collapsed.

"She's dead!" I whispered to him. "Aoi's dead!"


	4. The Reunion!

"Don't you think you should think about this?" Shittaka asked me.

"I have!" I retorted.

"You can't leave!"

"I can leave, it's my decision."

"Just because Aoi jumped, you're blaming it on yourself?"

"Well, it is partially my fault that she went suicidal on herself…"

"No, it isn't… That was her choice, it had nothing to do with you…"

"Whatever… I just don't want to be here anymore, something troubles me about this place!"

"You're just troubled because of Aoi's death!"

"That and because of the horrid laughter that _always _seems to come up before something bad happens to this class…" I said.

"That is a bit creepy…" Shittaka agreed with me. I nodded. "If you're leaving, I'm coming with you…" He sighed after a moment of silence.

"What? Why?"

"You know why," he said breaking eye contact with me. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"Just because you're coming with me doesn't mean you're off the hook for what happened at the amusement park!" I said sternly. He gave me a really cute pouted face that I couldn't help but laugh!

* * *

><p><strong>Shuji's <strong>_**P.O.V**_

The classroom was really noisy this morning. 'I wonder what's up…' I thought. "Shuji, did you hear about the new transfer students that are going to be in out class?" Akira asked me.

"No, I didn't… I just got here…"

"It's a girl and a boy… A pretty girl at that!" I heard one of my classmates yell as he came into the class.

"That sounds awfully familiar…" I told Akira. He nodded.

"But, there's no way it could be Nobuta, right?" Akira questioned. I nodded. 'Yeah, there's no way it could be her…' I thought.

"Even if it was her, who would the guy be? Another person from our old school?" Akira only shrugged at my question.

"Okay, class… Settle down and take your seats!" The teacher said, coming in.

"Sensei, what about the new transfer students?" A classmate asked.

"Oh, yes… You two can come in now!" Sensei called to the two that were out in the hall. The two came in and I was in shock! I looked at Akira and he was also in shock!

"Shittaka!" I called out. He gave me a friendly smile.

"Nobuta!" Akira called out. Nobuta flashed Akira the same smile that Shittaka gave to me.

"Shuji, Akira, do you know these two?" Sensei asked. Akira and I gave each other brief glances and then looked back to the front.

"Let us explain, sensei…" Shittaka said. The sensei nodded and allowed them to speak. "Hello, I'm Shittaka and I'm old friends with Shuji…"

"I'm Nobuko Kotani and I'm old friends with both Shuji and Akira…" After the wo had introduced themselves, the whole class was looking at me and Akira!

One of our classmates raised his hand, sensei allowed him to speak. "So, how do you two know Shuji and Akira?"

"We were their classmates, before they moved to this school…" Nobuta said. A girl raised her hand this time.

"You said your name was Nobuko… So, why did Akira call you Nobuta?" I heard a lot of yeah's from the class

"That was a nickname that Shuji and Akira gave to her when they were helping her become more popular at out old school…" Shittaka explained.

"She wasn't popular back then?" Another classmate asked.

"You guys should've seen her back then…" Akira and I laughed.

"Hey, come on, you guys! I wasn't _that _bad…" Nobuta stated.

"You had your hair in your face and _always _used to walk with your head down. Plus, you never really talked to anyone!" Akira pointed out. Nobuta gave him an eye roll as the teacher interrupted.

"Okay, that's enough! If you guys have any more questions for these two or Shuji and Akira, ask during break!"

"Okay, sensei…" The class said with unison.

"Now, then… I think there are two seats in the very back of the class." Shittaka and Nobuta nodded and headed to their seats. At lunch, I grabbed Shittaka and Nobuta by each arm…

"Okay, why did you guys come here?" I asked.

"Come on, Shuji… Didn't you miss us?" Shittaka asked.

"That's not the point…" I retorted.

"Answer the question!" Akira backed me up.

"Okay, okay… We came because of Nobuta…" Shittaka confessed. Our eyes turned to the girl in the group.

"Aoi died," she said.

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean, after the way she treated you and stuff…" Akira asked.

"Akira's right…" I said.

"Yeah… but, she jumped!"

"She what?" Akira and I asked together.

"She jumped off of the roof when the rest of the school was eating lunch… No one was there to stop her this time and she died!" Nobuta explained with detail.

"Wow… never thought she was _that _crazy!" Akira commented. I nodded.

"She wasn't…" Shittaka said. "Something happened one day… and, she jumped!"

"That's tragic…" I said. They both nodded.

"That's why, I couldn't stay there. She most likely jumped…"

"No, she didn't… She jumped because Mariko said something to her!" Shittaka interrupted.

"How do _you _know that?" I ask.

"Overheard Mariko and a friend talking… She said that she told Aoi to stop bugging Nobuta. Aoi asked why Mariko didn't ever bug Nobuta, Mariko said that the girls were friends and that she wasn't mean like Aoi…" Shittaka explained. "And, you guys know what happens next!"

"You couldn't have heard _all _that just by overhearing a conversation… You were eavesdropping on her!" Akira accused. I couldn't help but snicker at the bickering of the two…

"So, that's why she jumped?" Nobuta interrupted their bickering.

"Uh… yeah, well that's what I heard!"

"At least I don't feel guilty anymore…"

"If you don't feel guilty…" I started with concern inevitable my voice. "You guys are going to go back to that school?"

"No way, Shuji…" Nobuta retorted at me. "The people in this school are a lot nicer, I like them better!"

"So, you guys are staying?" Akira asked with hope and desire inevitable in his voice.

"We're staying!" Nobuta declared, hugging both me and Akira! I pulled Shittaka into the group hug, since the group was basically the people from that school where we made Nobuta popular!

"This seems like a reunion!" Akira pipes into the joyful mood.

"It is a reunion!" I confirm.

"We have Aoi to thank for this reunion!" Shittaka reminded us.

"Thank you, Aoi!" All four of us yelled to the heavens with unison!

* * *

><p><strong>Just like I promised, a death but a happy ending! Hope you guys liked it, I loved writing it! It was so much fun… Please review!<strong>


End file.
